


philia and eros

by lockluster



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Attempt at Humor, Light Angst, M/M, demigods!onghwang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 06:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15989735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockluster/pseuds/lockluster
Summary: Ending up in an unknown summer camp would be the last thing on Seongwu’s bucket list but he never planned to run away from home too, so he might as well put the ugly orange camp shirt on.Or alternatively, a Demigod AU no one literally asked for but I’m doing it anyways.





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! it's my first time writing for the cult and uhh enjoy on this poor attempt on crack and light angst

“So here’s the videos for your orientation since everyone’s busy and Mr. D is a bit crankier than usual.” Jisung says as he hands Seongwoo a dusty old box full of DVDs.

 

Seongwoo takes a good look at the said box with a faded **ORIENTATION VIDS FOR NEWCOMERS** _,_ clearly written with a sharpie. _This camp is beyond weird. Who gives out orientations in DVDs these days???_

 

“Take note, digitally re-mastered and restored.” Jisung lets out a big grin and winks. Seongwoo shudders.

 

“So I’m just going to play this and that’s it?” Seongwoo eyes the strange covers on the DVDs.

 

“You can follow along Coach’s workout vids but up to you man,” Jisung shrugs. “I personally wouldn’t.”

 

“Has anyone actually watched this yet? They look like they haven’t been played in centuries.”

 

“I actually didn’t know they existed ‘til now.” Jisung laughs.

 

“What–”

 

“Oh dear! Look at the time, I have an appointment with Mr. D so I’m gonna leave you be now.” Jisung flashes a small smile and pats Seongwoo’s shoulders. “Oh and, the player’s in the cabinet. See you around!”

 

Jisung quickly flees and Seongwoo is left alone in an old AVR with a box of orientation DVDs that looked straight from a thrift shop sale. He decides to scan the box for videos to watch, much to his dismay.

 

“This seems to be the most harmless out of the bunch – _Welcome to Camp Half-Blood.”_

 

He turns on the television and places the disc on the player. A sudden surge of neon colors and cheesy retro music exploded from the speakers that he had to frantically press the remote for his eardrums’ sake.

 

“PRAISE ME, DEMIGODS!!” A man with a blond mullet says in the intro. “I made you this helpful film. Trust me. It’s awesome.”

 

"What goes on in this camp???"

 

The 10-minute orientation video seemed like 10 years. It wasn’t as informative, though. Blondie looked like he was winging it the entire video. It was kind of hard watching a man with his hairy chest out and a blond mullet hosting on top of an electro music background. He was amusing actually, Seongwoo gave him that.

 

“Well that was a wild ride.” Seongwoo comments as he scurries through the multitude of DVDs inside the worn-out box. “Interesting… _Stop, Drop, and Pray: Workout Tutorial, Boneless Warrior: Workout Tutorial, Point and Scream: Workout Tutorial_ and loads more…”

 

Seongwoo plays a random workout video (entitled _Fetal Position: Workout Tutorial,_ a little note says it’s _highly recommended!!!)_ and was greeted by a small, middle-aged satyr in neon green tights and of course, the same cheesy 80s electro music.

 

“ _Alright! Hands to the ground. Feet to the side. And fetal it up! Once you’re here, stay there indefinitely!”_

 

“Why does this guy exude so much chaotic 80s energy...”

 

_“Rethink your life, rethink your choices. This is how people will find your bones years from now!!!”_

 

Seongwoo leaves the room with more questions than answers.

 

“Why did I join this camp again???”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not yet proofread so please ignore grammatical errors!
> 
> also if you guys didn't know, those workout videos actually exist, you can search up on youtube "the burning maze coach hedge" and prepare to be bombarded with chaotic 80s energy YEEAA
> 
> if you wanna talk or be friends, my [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/OngPabo) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/ongpabo) are always open :D


	2. Chapter 2

Seongwoo huffs. His breath hitching as he runs aimlessly at the streets. His former peers used to comment on his poor stamina – something Seongwoo would continuously ignore but that statement has never been truer than now. He stops and leans on a post, panting for dear life.

 

He fishes for his worn-out wallet and scans the inside. Fortunately for him, he founds a packet of gum, some ripped paper, and the one-hundred-dollar bill were all that he’s left with.

 

_ Damn it, I’m rich.  _

 

He checks his back to see if anyone’s been following him.

 

He hails a cab and yellow one pulls over. He opens the door and sits on the backseat that’s clearly seen some better days.

 

“Someone’s looking tired today? Where ya off to, young man?” The driver, a man probably in his late 50s to early 60s, asks Seongwoo.

 

“Uh…” He mumbles. To be honest, Seongwoo never thought it this far yet. His eyes dart on a neon sign. “New York please.”

 

The cab driver wastes no time and heads directly.

 

The drive to NY was quiet. Seongwoo preferred it that way. He mindlessly stares at the passing streets and buildings that seem to fade into oblivion as they get further.

  
  


_ “Insolent brat! Where did you hide my money?!” _

 

_ “You worthless piece of shit!” _

 

_ “Give me my money, you little lying thief!!!”  _

  
  


Unwelcome memories start turning up. Seongwoo shuts his eyes and counts slowly in his head to calm his nerves.  _ One, two… three… _

  
  
  


Saying that Seongwoo had an unhappy childhood would be an understatement. But as far as he could remember, it hasn’t been always that way. His mother used to be beautiful and pleasant. Always smiling and was beyond lovely. She would take him to her shoots and tapings. People always greeted her a warm tone and that she also reciprocated, if not more.

 

Things started to changed when his dad disappeared, not that he was always present to begin with. Seongwoo barely remembers his face but he knows that he’s tall, well-built, and had an authoritative aura that never warmed up to him very much.

 

His mother went mad.

 

She never worked since. She waited for him every single day and the only time she goes out is to go to the shady marketplace downtown to buy alleged “anti-aging miracle serums”. Soon enough, she began to care less for Seongwoo’s well-being and only focused on making her self “beautiful enough for Seongwoo’s dad to come back.”

 

She became hot-tempered and paranoid. She would distance herself and drown herself in delusions.

 

Seongwoo needed to be independent at a young age. He worked part-time since he was eleven and learned all the basic skills he has to have. Even sewing.

 

Over time, his mother got more and more physically and financially abusive. Hitting him on the daily, stealing his cash, even refusing to refer to him as Seongwoo or her son. 

 

Tonight, however, was the last straw. 

 

Seongwoo found out that his mother has been associating with loan sharks in order to feed her vanity. His mother disappeared two nights ago and just earlier, a group of men came onto his home threatening him for the $100,000 she owed. They grabbed him by the collar and demanded  to know where Ong Sooyeon is. 

 

Seongwoo told them that she went missing. They didn’t buy it but they were kind enough to leave him with a threat.

 

_ “You better give us back our money first thing in the morning. We will arrive at exactly 7 am. Either you give us the dough or your pretty little head blows off. You know what will happen if you don’t show up. Oh and, send your mother my regards.” _

 

Of course, being the rational person Seongwoo is, he ran away.

  
  
  
  


“…up. Wake up, young man. WAKE UP!!!”

 

Seongwoo jolted awake at the aggressive shake his body received. He rubs his eyes, still quite disoriented.

 

“I thought you were a goner back there.” The driver jokes. “Any who, we’re here at the Big Apple, sonny. That will be $98.” 

 

Seongwoo looks over to his window to check. The streets made him feel brand new and the lights were so bright, it kind of inspired him. Alicia was right all along. He hands the good man a hefty hundred-dollar bill and aimlessly strolled along the streets of New York. 

 

He stops by a small convenience store and buys coffee and some biscuits to go along with using his remaining money. He sips the warm drink to contrast with the chilly night breeze.

 

And then– “HOLY F*CKING SHIT!”

 

A big massive chunk flew out of nowhere and crashed onto the outside area of the convenience store, completely obliterating the chairs and tables. Something was rising up amidst the dust clouds.

 

Seongwoo immediately went behind his chair and took a peek at the sudden situation.

 

Someone was getting up and that someone is… wearing an ugly orange t-shirt with a huge ass sword on his hands. It wasn’t Seongwoo’s style but who is he to judge one’s fashion? The stranger well-built and also quite tall, not to mention that he’s seemed like Seongwoo’s age too.

 

All of a sudden, a huge bat-winged witch of monster rose out of thin air. It was terrifyingly boney and it’s as if a skeleton and a deranged bat had a baby.

 

_ Fury. _ Seongwoo thought.  _ Wait, how did I know that word? _

 

“I WILL KILL YOU, SON OF ATHENA!!!” The fury screams and lounges at the young men.

 

The stranger swung his sword at the creature but it was resilient; it stood up still after being slashed on its torso. Its shrill screams that only seemed to get louder would terrify the heck out of anyone.

 

“This is fucking crazy.” Seongwoo mutters.

 

Just then the fury averted its gaze to Seongwoo’s direction. The creature made eye contact with him and he could’ve sworn he almost peed his pants right then and there. “Shit it heard me.”

 

“Another half-blood! Delightful night it is today!!” The fury ignored the two young men and flew right to Seongwoo. Its speed was incomprehensible.

 

Seongwoo’s legs turned jelly. His tears are forming as the monster grew closer. “NO!!!”

 

A sudden bolt of lightning stroke the fury and it immediately turned into fading fragments. The shock was almost too much to bear for Seongwoo. It went silent.

 

A helping hand appeared in his line of sight. He looked up to see the young men that fought the monster earlier. He was staring at him with a mix of confusion, curiosity, and concern. Seongwoo can’t help but notice the stranger’s eyes sported a beautiful of dark grey.

 

Seongwoo grabbed the stranger’s hand and got up, though still a bit wobbly, and dusted his pants.

 

“Who the hell are you?” The brown-haired one asks.

 

Seongwoo’s eyes narrowed. “I don’t give my name to strangers, especially those that have swords.” 

 

“And yet here you are accepting my offer to help you up.” He scoffs.

 

Seongwoo bites back a retort, knowing it could probably offend the black-haired swordsman and get him slashed to pieces. “Seongwoo.” He holds out his hand.

 

“I’m Minhyun, son of Athena.” He curtly replies and shakes Seongwoo’s hand. “I’m a demigod as well.”

 

“Excuse me?” Seongwoo blinks.

 

“A demigod. That’s what I am and that’s what you probably are too.”

 

“You mean like a half-human and half-god hybrid…?”

 

“Do you know any other definitions of a demigod?” Minhyun says. “Look, I know it’s still confusing and all but don’t worry. It’s gonna be fine from now on. I’ll take you to camp where it’s safe.”

 

“Wait, what did you say???” 

 

Minhyun sighs. “I said I’m taking you somewhere safe because obviously, you don’t any more  _ furies _ coming after you like earlier right?”

 

“How do I know you’re not a threat as well?!?!”

 

“If you thought I was, you would have run off the moment I gave you a helping hand but you didn’t.” Minhyun states and grabs a small whistle from his pocket.

 

“But that still doesn’t mean that–”

 

Minhyun blows the whistle loudly and from the clouds, there emerged a dashing golden winged-horse. Minhyun petted the magnificent creature and climbed on top of it.

 

“I-is that a…”

 

“A pegasus. His name’s Optimus.”

 

Seongwoo looks up and sees Minhyun looking like he’s the prince straight out of a fairytale book (minus the orange shirt but with that face, you could never go wrong).

 

“Optimus is cute and all but that still doesn’t change–HOLY GUACAMOLE!!”

 

Minhyun grabs Seongwoo off of the ground like he was ragged doll and placed him on top of Optimus and in front of him. Minhyun clicks his tongue and the two boys took off on the New York city sky.

 

“P-people are going to see us!!!” Seongwoo frantically says as they pass huge skyscrapers.

 

Minhyun lets out a chuckle. “Relax. They won’t. The mist is too strong for them to notice.”

 

“The… mist?”

 

“It’s a magical force that hinders mortals from seeing unusual stuff like us.” Minhyun explains. “For example, we’re flying on a pegasus but to them, all they would see is a distant plane. It guises us.”

 

“You know, I’ve been through a lot of weird stuff but this made me feel like an ultra-normal kid before.” 

 

Minhyun laughs. “And it’s only going to get weirder from here.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm drowning in nyelnyeon today but i also wanna nerd out on percy jackson bc i miss the gang a lot :"((( if you wanna nerd out with me, feel free to hmu on my [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/OngPabo) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/ongpabo) T____T


End file.
